


No More Whatshernames

by Corvidology



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Triple Drabble, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Golden_bastet prompted me with "Cough."
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	No More Whatshernames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_bastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/gifts).



The engine coughed, spluttered and died, stranding them. 

_Bugger!_ "Ray?"

Ray was slumped in the seat, his breathing shallow. 

"Ray?" He stretched out a hand and Ray grabbed it, forcing his fingers back. 

"It's me!"

Ray stared at him through the eye that wasn't swollen shut and let him go. 

"The bloody car broke down. I'm going to have to go for help." He started unzipping his Parka. "Here, take this—"

"No." Ray fumbled with the door handle. "Going with you." He was swaddled in blankets but still managed to get out before Bodie could stop him. 

"It'd be best—"

"Save your breath." Ray started weaving toward the field gate like he was drunk instead of badly beaten. 

He caught up with him and offered help which thankfully Ray wasn't too stubborn to take, leaning heavily on him. It seemed like an eternity but couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes before they were out of the field and wending their way down a country lane, hopefully in the direction of civilization. 

Civilization took the form of a farmhouse and a lift to the cottage hospital. He waited while they patched Ray up and was sitting by his bed when he woke up a couple of hours later. 

"Why didn't you ring me, Ray?" 

"Didn't want to ruin your evening with _Whatshername_."

"I wasn't with _Whatshername_. I'd just nipped out for some Indian takeaway and saw your note when I got back."

"But you'd said you were—"

"There are no whatshernames. You wanted to keep things casual between us but I haven't wanted anyone else in a while so I made them all up."

"I've got no whatshernames either." Ray grinned through his bruises.

"Then it sounds like we're both dead serious." Their kiss was brief but full of promise.


End file.
